


Kami-sama no Iu Tōri / 神さまの言うとおり

by Yumeinati



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 神さまの言うとおり - 金城宗幸 & 藤村緋二 | Kami-sama no Iutoori - Kaneshiro & Fujimura, 神さまの言うとおり | Kamisama no Iu Toori (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 神さまの言うとおり | Kamisama no Iu Toori (2014), As The Gods Will Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: High school student Saihara Shuichi spends much of his time reading mystery novels. One morning at school, he suddenly finds himself forced to participate in a game of Daruma-san ga koronda with death as the penalty for losing.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro &, Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi & Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 8





	Kami-sama no Iu Tōri / 神さまの言うとおり

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to deviate from the actual plot of As The Gods Will, due to Shuichi being not as violent as Shun is, Kokichi also not being as violent as Amaya is, and just due to the personality of other characters. I'll explain more as the story progresses.

Shuichi stared out the classroom window as the morning sunlight came in. His homeroom class had just started a few minutes ago. Their teacher was currently writing something up on the board so that gave him a few minutes to himself to just think. Curiously, he glanced over towards their teacher. As soon as he did that though, the most unexpected and horrifying thing happened. 

His head exploded for no reason. 

His classmates all stood up abruptly. They were all in shock at the sudden and very confusing event that had just happened. Blood covered the chalkboard, but the aftermath of the mess wasn’t gory. There was no blood on the ground though. In its place were red marbles. The students in the front of the classroom took a step back, obviously still in shock. Then something came out of the stump where the teacher’s head used to be. 

A Daruma doll now sat on the desk and stared at them all. A couple of students screamed and attempted to run to the back of the classroom. Their heads immediately exploded, red marbles falling to the ground as well as their headless corpses. The sudden death of the two caused a chain reaction as the two students closest to them moved. Soon enough, 5 more students were down for the count and the floor was covered in red marbles.

The group was so distracted by the chaos around them that they hadn’t noticed the Daruma spinning around every once in a while. It seemed to be chanting something as well. Well, it was facing the chalkboard, the class’ Student Council chief, Koike Jun, spoke to them. “Everyone stay still and do not move. What I’ve noticed is that the only time anyone dies is when it’s looking at us. We need to stop moving and think of a proper plan. Look at the back of it. There’s a button as well as a timer. I believe that we need to push that to survive.” 

Without even thinking, one of the boys rushed forward and jumped to press the button, but the Daruma speeded up it’s chanting and turned around just as he jumped. His body fell from mid-air and red marbles rolled. The doll turned back around and everyone looked in their direction of Jun. He seemed to be the calmest in this situation. “Slowly move towards it. Don’t make your movements too noticeable. We just need someone to get there in time before the timer runs out.”

“What happens when it runs out?” A girl in the back of the class had spoken up. She had been fairly quiet once this had all started. Jun looked away and sighed.

“I’m sure we all know what will happen. That’s why we need to stop it.” The girl nodded before taking a step forward. She ended up landing on some marbles and slipping. The Daruma turned around quickly as if knowing very well she was going to fall. She met the same fate as their previous classmates. The girl behind Shuichi screamed and reached out to her friend, but she quickly realized her mistake. Shuichi felt the blood splatter hit the back of his jacket and a quick glance down showed the red marbles hitting his shoes before rolling back towards her corpse. 

Jun looked towards Shuichi once he noticed that the doll was looking away. “Saihara-kun. You have a good eye when it comes to strategy. Do you have any ideas on how to get over to it without it noticing?” Shuichi’s breathing picked up a little bit, now that the attention was all on him. He opened his mouth but closed it immediately and swallowed.

“It seems...It seems that the Daruma doll cannot look down. He’s only able to see the things in front of him. That means that our best strategy would be to go from below. I also noticed that it seems to realize when one of us is moving. It speeds up its chant whenever any one of us starts moving and gets closer. We need to figure out a way to get low and close.” Jun nodded before looking to Yasutake Yori, one of our class’s most athletic students. 

“Yasutake-chan. Do you believe you can sneak over there to press the button without letting it catch you?” The Daruma turned to face them, and they all froze. It scanned the room a few times before sneering and turning back around. Yori nodded and dropped down onto her hands and knees. She slowly made her way over to the Daruma. “This plan may work Saihara-kun, good thinking.” 

But, before Shuichi could say anything back to Jun, Yori had slipped on a marble, just a few feet in front of the desk. Surprisingly, the doll kept chanting, and the class started to move a little more, realizing that victory was so close. Just as Yori had reached for the button, however, the Daruma turned around. Yori, and about seven other students that had thought they won all died quickly. By now, 19 students, as well as their teacher had died. The timer only had a minute and 15 seconds left.

But it quickly ran out as more of their classmates became deceased, and it became only Shuichi and Jun left. Jun glanced to Shuichi and smiled as the Daruma looked away, revealing they only had about 30 seconds left. “Remember that lesson we had in gym class?” Shuichi stared at him but nodded. He wasn’t exactly the most athletic student at their school, choosing to spend most of his time reading books. But he still knew the lesson he was talking about.

“You mean you want one of us to use the other to vault up to it?” Jun nodded and got down on the ground on his hands and knees.

“Yes, exactly that. You’re lighter so it makes more sense for you to do it. Just believe in yourself, okay? End this game for the sake of our classmates.” Shuichi nodded and took a deep breath before moving to a position a few feet behind Jun. He looked at the Daruma to see he only had 12 seconds left. He would normally hesitate when it came to any athletics, but this time he didn’t. He took a running start, slipping only on a few marbles, but made his way to Jun with enough speed to push off his back and fly up to the symbol of luck. 

As he flew towards the doll, time seemed to slow down as he watched the timer get closer to 0. He reached out with his hand and pushed the button right as it got to 1. He ended up crashing into the Daruma doll itself and going over the teacher’s podium. He ended up hitting the wall and the doll rolled away from him. He quickly stood up as the doll started speaking. “Game over. Game Over. The Winner is Saihara Shuichi. Live. Live.” He smiled towards Jun who gave him a thumbs up. Shuichi returned the action but his eyes quickly widened as the other’s head exploded.

His arm dropped as he watched Jun’s body piled up onto the others. His breathing quickened as he saw the mess in front of him. He dropped to his knees and looked around the classroom. 28 bodies sat in front of him. 28 lives lost to some game that didn’t make any sense. The Daruma then continued to speak. “ You are a mouse and the cat is coming.” He looked towards the doll, bewilderment evident on his face. It repeated it’s words. “You are a mouse and the cat is coming.” Just then the classroom’s door slid open and a blonde girl stood in the doorway. Shuichi turned around as she walked in.

“Oh my god, Shuichi.” Akamatsu Kaede was his childhood best friend. They had been neighbors for years. She had blonde hair that reached just a little below her shoulders and purple eyes. In her hair were a few silver music clips. “Shuichi did you…” He nodded as she moved to his side. She looked out at the sea of marbles and corpses. She pulled him up and out of the room, knowing very well the sight wasn’t doing either of them any good. Kaede made him sit against the wall as she pulled out her phone. “I’ll try to call someone.” She opened her phone, only to realize that there was no connection at all. “Crap...I don’t know what's going on. This is all so confusing.”

The Daruma doll hoped to the door. “You are a mouse and the cat is coming. You are a mouse and the cat is coming.” The two teens looked at each other before turning back to the doll. Shuichi moved over to the door and slammed it shut, trying to avoid the taunting voice of the doll. He looked back to Kaede and noticed that her school uniform was also covered in blood. 

“D-did you have to play a game too?” She nodded and looked away. “So you were the one who pressed the button? And no one made it I’m guessing?” She nodded once again. He frowned and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and the two sat there in the hallway. Kaede eventually pulled away and stood up. She held her hand out for him to grab.

“Let’s get going. We need to find a way out of here. Maybe we can find others too. If I’m correct in assuming that every class had to go through that same game, then I’m sure there have to be more survivors…unless they all failed. But we have to look to figure that out.” He took her hand and she pulled him up. “Come on, let's look for an exit first.” The two started running down the hall, making their way to the staircase.

They made their way down to the bottom floor. They both knew that there was a door near the bottom of the staircase that leads outside. The duo rushed towards it and tried to open it, but it was no use. Shuichi noticed the fire extinguisher on the wall and grabbed it. “Kaede, step back, I’m gonna try to use this.” The two moved a good distance away from the door. Shuichi raised the fire extinguisher before chucking it at the door’s window. There was a loud thud but then the extinguisher bounced off and hit the floor. The two looked at each other, realizing that they were truly trapped in there. 

“How about the gym? That might be a good place to go. We can see if anyone else is there too.” Kaede and Shuichi made their way to the gym. Shuichi tried to open the door but frowned when it didn’t budge. 

“It’s not opening. Do you want to try?” Kaede nodded and took Shuichi’s place. It took a little struggle, but she got it open. The two looked at each other with joy at the thought of possibly escaping. They made their way into the gym and saw what was inside. There was a group of about 14 people inside. Shuichi had recognized a few of them. Some of them were friends of his. As soon as they were inside though. The door shut behind them and the next game began.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised to work on Are You Acting or Directing, but I got distracted when I found out about this movie/manga, As The Gods Will, and I busted out this chapter in the past 24 hours since I found out about it. I have the motivation, but it's mainly to work on this, but once this is done, and any chance I get in between chapters, I will focus on AYAoD.


End file.
